


Mercy

by zuxxa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Female Receiving), Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Be careful with that shit, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Don't accidentally kill your partner ok?, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Speaking of asphyxiation, Though they're both switches, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuxxa/pseuds/zuxxa
Summary: It began with a hot summer night, a bout of insomnia, and a filthy goddamn mind.[Using two prompt lists and two random generators (one for lists - which I used to find out which character I'd write about - and one for numbers - which I used to get the results for the prompts) I got the following results and wrote this fic around them:- Sam Winchester- “Were you touching yourself without permission?”- Person A of your OTP makes Person B come until they beg for mercy, after a small argument.]
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Mercy

The air was deathly still in your room and made you hyper-conscious of the sound of crickets chirping outside. The hot June day had stubbornly clutched onto the night and made it nigh impossible to fall asleep. You groaned and flung your legs above the thin sheet that covered you. The cool relief it had once provided was now gone as it adopted the heat of your body, and the possibility of sleep was stripped away from your mind once more. 

You seriously had to install an AC in here somewhere. Bobby’s house, while cozy in its own right, did not have much in the way of modern ventilation and Dean had won the draw of who would get to sleep with the fan in their room tonight. Yes, an AC would solve a lot of issues. An AC or fifty fans. You could place them in strategic places around the house. At least ten would have to go in the kitchen, and maybe you could steal away five or six to help cool your room down. That might present a problem though, since you’d have to start wearing fancier clothes and doing your hair each day. Hunting wasn’t the easiest job to look pretty while doing to begin with, but having a bunch of fans to appease would make it a whole lot more difficult. 

Christ, you needed sleep. 

You groaned at your inner ramblings and turned onto your side. What was there to do though, in this heat, other than to think? 

Sam could help with the AC. He was handy. Surely, he’d be able to figure out how to install it. And with your help, there’s no way he’d fail, no sir-y. He always said that you were his good luck charm, after which Dean always said to get a room. You could see it already, him standing up on a chair, screwdriver in hand as he secured the machine to the wall. You would be reading the instructions aloud while sitting on the floor, sipping on an ice-cold soda. The thought brought a smile to your face. 

A smile that morphed into a soft smirk when you realized that your thoughts were beginning to focus more on how his hands would look as he used them to install the machine. His large, strong hands that he used to flip through books filled with lore about this or that, or to pop the cap off of beer bottles, or to grip a knife. The way his arms would flex when he opened a tight jar or fired his pistol. 

The way they would flex when he gripped your thighs. 

The room was too hot. With a groan, you lifted your hips up off of the bed and slid your sleep shorts down your legs. Really, what else was there for you to do in this heat other than to think? You kicked the shorts off of the bed. 

You clenched your thighs together as you pictured him running his large, strong hands up to your most sensitive area. In your mind, you had both come back from a night out to a nice restaurant after he once again insisted on spoiling you. He would have guided you to sit on the edge of the bed as he removed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. You unconsciously traced his movements with your fingers as you pictured him getting on his knees and kissing up your transparent pantyhose; the ones with the vertical line in the back. You could almost feel his hot breath intensify the higher up he got. Maybe you were only feeling your own. 

A sharp sigh left your mouth as your fingers reached your clothed pelvis, not yet touching anything that would bring you true pleasure. You wondered if he’d draw it out like he did some nights, kissing and touching everywhere except the places that truly wanted him. Would he worship you with his tongue? Perhaps he’d begin to get rougher with you, tearing your hose apart with those large hands and attacking your lingerie-covered cunt. Oh, yes. He’d be rough. Desperate. You wanted him as desperate as he liked to make you. 

Your other hand seemed to gain a mind of its own and you barely registered it reaching up to pinch your left nipple before you let out a moan. You bit your lip as you remembered where you were, and quickly brought your quasi-sentient hand up to your mouth so you could stifle your noises. It wouldn’t do to wake up Bobby or Dean. The awkward glances you would share over breakfast as nobody acknowledged what happened the night before would be embarrassing, to say the least. 

You shook your head to clear it of those thoughts and quickly brought them back to Sam. What was he doing again? Oh right, your pantyhose. 

You closed your eyes, both to stop your train of thought and to help vivify your fantasy. You could see his eyes darken; those two piercing eyes that looked up at you from beneath his lashes. 

“You are so beautiful,” he would whisper; roughly; brokenly; as he impatiently sought out your heat with his tongue, electing not to – or simply forgetting to – slide your lacy panties down to the floor. 

No, wait, that’s not right. Desperate. He was being desperate. You quickly rectified the alternate scene to him accidentally ripping them apart in his haste. 

The air was filled with the light whimpers which still managed to slip through your clammy hand as your fingers moved against your cotton-covered clit. Distantly, you could make out the sound of the old bed creaking quietly as your hips rhythmically lifted up to meet your fore- and middle fingers. 

You would bring your hands down to comb through his soft hair, gripping and tugging it the way you knew drove him mad with lust for you. He would growl and you would gasp, both of you wanting so much more than his tongue. 

Your fingers quickened, your whimpers turning into pants. Now was when he’d rip off your panties, wanting – no – needing to taste you in the most primal of ways. You quickly wriggled your fingers inside your underwear, simply moving the part that covered your opening to the side. 

His tongue would slide straight into you, wriggling around and pistoning in and out as he tried to devour you whole; or maybe he wanted to embed the taste of you into his mind. To taste you when he was on a hunt, covered in ichor and high from adrenaline. To feel your slick, wet walls when he was all alone in bed, trying to gain pleasure from his own hand. You could see him now, boxers pulled down and hand around his thick cock; his white tank top up his stomach as his abdomen clenched with pleasure the way it did when he was close. Fuck, if you didn’t want him. 

Your legs were beginning to tremble and you wondered if it was worth it to wake him. He and Dean had gone on a hunt while you and Bobby stayed at home researching angels and you knew they were both exhausted. You felt guilty at the prospect of waking him for something you could finish all on your own. Would he really mind, though? He could always sleep in afterwards and it’s not like it was an unpleasant thing to wake up to. 

Your fingers slowed down until they stopped moving altogether and your hand fell away from your mouth. Air came out of you in short puffs as you tried to catch your breath. You closed your eyes and felt your arousal slowly building up even further. 

Oh, fuck it. 

You slipped out of bed and quietly padded to the door, not bothering to put your shorts back on. Sam’s room was right next to yours anyway. Of course the one night you slept apart due to the heat you’d get all wanton like this. You tried to be as silent as possible while exiting the bedroom and paused when you stepped four feet away. 

Should you knock? No, that’d be silly at this hour. You slowly creaked the door open until you could slip through and quietly closed it. 

You needed to take a minute for your eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, but when they did you could see Sam’s sleeping form on the bed. He was so close. And shirtless. You clenched your legs together as a bolt of arousal shot through you. 

You quietly crept forward until you could climb onto the queen-sized bed, mind racing with ideas of how to wake him. You could try to pleasure him without waking him for a while; have him wake up all heavy and ready for you. That was always difficult though, what with him being a light sleeper and all. Maybe you could just gently shake him awake. 

You laid down on your side next to him. What about peppering him with kisses? Yeah, that sounded nice. Who wouldn’t like that? You shuffled your body to be nearer to his and took a moment to observe him. 

His forehead was smooth; free of the creases it wore more and more often as time wore on. You kissed him there first. 

His nose looked strong. It might have been an odd thing to notice, but you noticed it anyway. His bridge was smooth; free of any bumps that your mind sometimes thought looked like muscles, but it looked strong nonetheless. You gently ran a finger along it and he shifted in his sleep. You kissed there next. 

His cheeks were smooth. He must have shaved yesterday, or maybe the day prior. It was rare for you to see him without a tiny bit of stubble, and there were times where you loved the feel of it against your legs, but you appreciated the times he was clean-shaven as well. You kissed his left cheek twice: once to give it some love and once more to make up for the cheek hidden from you. He shifted again. 

You finally looked down at his lips. Slightly parted as he didn’t have to be alert and in charge of his body for a change, they looked soft. You knew that he and Dean kept it secret from each other, but you’d caught both of them sneakily applying lip balm once or twice. The thought made you smile. You loved his little quirks. You loved the look he would get on his face when he was concentrating on a task, seeing it most often when you two would stay up all night researching together. You loved the way his eyes would flutter when he laid his head down against your stomach and you ran your fingers through his hair. You loved the way he would look at you when you told him you loved him. Your chest felt full with warmth for the man in front of you and you couldn’t help but kiss his lips twice. Once for you, and once more for him. 

When you pulled back you saw his eyes open and staring at you, full of sleepy adoration. 

“Hey,” he whispered, perhaps hoarse from sleep or unwilling to disturb the moment. 

“Hey,” you whispered in kind. All thoughts of him fucking you silly were gone as feelings of your overwhelming love for him were taking over. 

He wrapped his large arms around you and pulled you close to him as he hid his face in the crook of your neck. 

“What’re you doin’ here?” his voice was still heavy as he sleepily kissed just under your ear. 

You sighed in pleasure and combed his hair with your hands, smiling when you felt his eyes flutter like you knew they would. 

“Well,” you cleared your throat, “now it’s kind of embarrassing actually.” He hummed lowly and kept kissing down your neck to your shoulder. 

He waited for you to finish and when you didn’t, he spoke up. “I’m listening.” 

You shifted your hips and felt some of your wetness transfer to your inner thigh. You felt a throb of arousal hit you as you accidentally stimulated yourself. 

“Umm... maybe it’d be easier to show you.” You reached down until you felt his much larger hand and gently grasped it. He hummed inquisitively as you slowly brought it up your body until his fingers reached the middle of your underwear. 

You felt his body still against you and bit your lip in anticipation. You were beginning to worry that he wanted nothing to do with your little “issue” until you felt the puffs of air from his chuckle hit the curve of your neck. 

“Oh, so that’s what you’re here for, hmm?” You could feel him smiling as he started moving his fingers against you. Your breath caught in your throat. “And here I thought you were just showing me what a good girl you are and being affectionate.” 

You were struggling to breathe, but somehow still managed to speak. “I mean, I could do both, couldn't I?” A quiet yell left your throat as he simultaneously grazed your clit and bit your neck. 

He pulled his head back and looked you in the eyes, so similarly to how you pictured him just earlier. “Is that really what you want?” His fingers – or maybe it was just one finger; they were thicker than yours, making it hard to tell – pushed forcefully against your little nub. You tried not to moan too loud, but damn if it wasn’t difficult. 

Your arousal was back in full force, and all thoughts of how innocently loving he could be were far, far away from your mind. 

“Not really,” you whispered, voice high and breathy. 

His chest rumbled with a low hum. The feeling of it made you shiver. 

“Good,” he growled and roughly let you go, getting up onto his knees. 

In the dark of night he looked downright predatory, with teeth bared in a grin and eyes so sharp they pinned you to the bed. You could do nothing but look up at him and await his next move. 

He wrapped a hand around the back of each of your knees and pulled them up so your legs were bent. He seemed to like what he saw as he licked his bottom lip and snapped his eyes up to look at you. He lowered himself down until his arms were wrapped around your legs and his head was resting lightly against your pelvis. 

“Is all this for me?” his breath was hitting your stomach as each thumb was stroking circles on your hipbones. 

You nodded, looking down at him with hooded eyes. “It’s always for you, Sam.” 

He hummed, thumbs continuing their caress. His head tilted to press a kiss against your panty line and you unwittingly lifted your hips, hands reaching up to grasp the pillow beneath you. That seemed to amuse him. 

“Someone’s a little needy, isn’t she?” he taunted, moving an arm away from your hips and choosing to run a finger up and down your covered slit. 

“Sammy, please,” you let out a whine. “I can’t take any more teasing.” 

He raised a brow. You only ever called him that when you were out of it. “You _are_ needy.” He continued his languid movements, watching you jolt each time his finger went just high enough to barely graze your clit. “Why are you so needy, I wonder?” 

You swallowed heavily, preparing yourself to speak without mishap. “It was too hot to sleep.” His fingers went high enough again. You jolted and let out a whine. His smile broadened. “I started thinking about you. And I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t-” He went even higher this time and your mouth opened in a silent cry. You weren’t sure what you were saying anymore. “I want you. Please, baby. Please stop teasing me.” 

He pulled away and sat up. You let out a groan of frustration and tugged hard on the pillow. You glared down at his smirking face. 

“Ah, I get it now. You were already halfway there before you came here.” 

You nodded vehemently, hoping to get the talking over with. He laughed lowly. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to do that, baby girl.” He tilted his head to the side and regarded you with eyes both cold and scorching hot. 

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion until you realized what he was talking about. He was dom’ing. You weren’t supposed to touch yourself when he was dom’ing. Of course, it wasn’t your fault since you didn’t know this was how he’d want you, but you decided to play along regardless. You wanted him like this right now. 

You looked up at him and bit your lip, trying to look as innocent as you could. “I’m sorry, sir. I tried to be a good girl, but my thoughts made it so hard.” Speaking of hard, you couldn’t help but sneak a glance down at his sweatpants. Goosebumps broke out on your skin as you saw that large outline of his cock. It looked rock hard. You wondered if it was already leaking with pre-cum. 

“Eyes up here,” he demanded, voice sharp. You quickly snapped your eyes back up to his. 

“Yes, sir,” you whispered and enjoyed watching the way his nostrils flared with lust. 

His hands reached back down to your thighs and he roughly pulled you towards him, causing a startled squeak to leave your throat. You felt him then, against you. Hard and hot as he ground against your soaked underwear. You moaned high in your throat, feeling nearly dizzy from the amount of blood pumping in that one place you could feel him against. 

“You feel that?” His voice was low; dangerous. “You did that. You’ve made me needy, like you.” He lowered his torso until his face was inches from yours. You could visualize his shoulder blades rolling like a lion’s as it stalked its prey through grass. You were breathing each other now, hotter still than the summer air and you couldn’t tell if your perspiration was caused by the heat or by your arousal. If you could think straight, you’d come to the conclusion that it was a mixture of both. 

His mouth attacked you like a snake; sudden and vicious. He was all teeth and tongue, biting and bruising your lips like his life depended on it. You tried to reciprocate in kind, but the second you bit his bottom lip he growled and brought his hand up to curl around your neck. His mouth moved off of you quicker than you could realize what was happening. Tighter and tighter his hold on you became until you could no longer breathe. His eyes were dark and stern as they looked down at you. 

“You don’t get to do that.” You weren’t sure where his words ended and the growling began. “You brought this onto yourself, you understand?” You were getting lightheaded now and you could feel your face turning red. Distantly, you thought of how you’d have to cover the bruise up come morning. “You couldn’t wait for me and now you have to suffer the consequences.” 

Your primal instincts were telling you to bring your hands down from the pillow; to try and tear his arm away from you; to defend yourself from your attacker. You knew better, though. Unless something seriously went wrong and you had to use the word “red” or tap the bed three times, you weren’t to defy him if you didn’t want to have an ice-pack permanently taped to your glutes for two days straight. You entertained the thought for a moment, curious to see whether he would use his hand or his belt, but ultimately decided you were too tired for a power struggle. 

His head lowered even more until your noses were touching. He narrowed his eyes. “Do you understand?” 

You did your best to nod and he finally removed his hand from your neck. You breathed in air, loudly and greedily, and gently cleared your throat to make sure everything was okay. You knew Sam, though. He would never hurt you on purpose. At least, not in any serious way. The way he looked at you with mild concern validated that. You flashed him a smile and nodded, assuring him that you were fine, and you saw him relax. His eyes hardened quickly, however, as he remembered where he left off. 

“Good.” He moved his body back, hands coming to rest on each of your panty-clad hips as he curled his fingers beneath the cloth. 

Your chest heaved with anticipation. 

“Now,” he began, slowly removing your ruined underwear, “you wanted to cum, did you?” He tossed the panties somewhere behind him. “You had all the fun by yourself and came to me just so I could finish your work?” 

“No, sir, I didn’t mean to-” you cut yourself off with a gasp as he shoved two fingers into you. 

“Didn’t mean to what? Didn’t mean to insult me? Use me? Rob me of the chance to give you pleasure _my_ way?” He punctuated each question with a thrust of his fingers and you felt if he kept teasing you like this you might just die. 

You whined pitifully. 

“No, I’m sure you didn’t mean to do any of that. But you did it anyway.” He lowered his mouth down to your entrance and stilled his fingers. “But fine. I’m feeling kind tonight. I’ll make you cum.” And then he was on you, devouring you the way you had wanted him to what felt like hours ago. You barely registered the loud squeal you made and brought a shaking hand up to quiet your noises. 

He growled against your core, vibrations shooting straight through you and causing your toes to curl. 

“Don’t silence yourself.” His hand must have taken his place, as you suddenly heard his voice. “I want to hear every single noise you make. It’s the least you could do to make it up to me.” 

The distant burn of embarrassment didn’t seem to matter anymore as you obeyed immediately. You didn’t care if your housemates heard. You didn’t care if things were awkward at breakfast. All you cared about was Sam continuing to give you pleasure; to continue drinking you up like a man dying of thirst. Consequences could wait until tomorrow. 

You were being loud, that much you knew. His mouth was relentless. You could feel it sucking and licking your clit into his mouth as his fingers fucked into you the way your own could not. Were there two? Or had he added a third? You were wet enough where his entire hand might have been able to fit and you weren’t keeping track. 

His next long, loud growl against your nub led to your undoing. With a broken, drawn-out moan you felt your legs shaking as you came, though he didn’t cease his ministrations. Even as you were coming down and overstimulated he didn’t let up, and you weakly pushed at his head with your hands at the thought of him possibly not realizing he had fulfilled his promise. 

He looked up at you, mouth and chin gleaming with your slick. His eyes were mischievous. “What’s wrong, baby girl? You said you wanted to cum.” His fingers fondled you. “I’m making you cum.” His mouth went back to suckle at your clit, making you shake and let out noises you only ever made when under him. You weren’t sure if you were feeling aftershocks or simply cumming again. Still, he continued and you felt tears pooling at the edges of your eyes. 

It was too much. His attack on you was relentless. You pushed at his head again. “Mercy,” you might have whispered it or cried it out. “Please, sir, I can’t take any more.” 

His face pulled back and his grin was wicked, fingers continuing where his mouth left off. “This _is_ mercy, sweetheart. I could have left you wanting, or fucked your pretty little mouth instead. I could have you strung up from the ceiling right now with twenty lashes down already, but instead I’m doing what you wanted and making you cum. Does that not seem merciful to you?” 

His words made you sob in desperation as you tugged at your own hair. You could make out your distant whispers of “please, please, please,” as he continued torturing you, unsure as to when he would be satisfied. All you could do was wait it out and hope you didn’t die from a heart attack. 

You had just come down from the fourth orgasm when he finally stopped. Your body was exhausted and you had no control over your body’s spasms. You wondered what he saw when he rested his weight on his knees and looked down at you. You probably looked completely wrecked; face feverishly red and sweaty, hair matted to your forehead, eyes barely managing to stay open, shirt bunched up above your breasts. Whatever he saw, you knew he liked since he groaned loudly and palmed at his length. You could see a bit of liquid that had seeped through the fabric. 

“Fuck, you’re the most beautiful woman on Earth, you know that?” He rushed to leave open-mouthed kisses on your chest, hurriedly taking off your t-shirt. “I can never get enough of you. Never.” 

You moaned tiredly as he continued worshipping you with his mouth, whispering about how much he loved and wanted you; about how his heart would skip a beat every time you smiled at him; about how addicted he was to you. 

You tugged on his hair to bring him up to your mouth, where you kissed him lazily and he kissed back with far more vigor. His tongue slid into your mouth and danced gracefully with your own, making you taste yourself, though you couldn’t bring yourself to care. He pulled away slowly, pecking your lips a few more times for good measure. He gently ran the back of his fingers up and down your cheek. 

“You think you can go one more round for me, sweetheart? I can finish myself off in the bathroom if you just wanna sleep, it’s alright.” 

Your fingers played with his sideburns and he smiled. “I can manage, don’t worry.” You pecked him on the lips and his head followed you when you pulled back. “I’ve been wanting you inside me since I came here, Sammy.” 

His smile widened and he kissed you once more before he leaned back to take his pants off. You shifted around to get a bit more comfortable and watched his cock spring up before he kicked his clothes away. The sight of it nearly made your mouth water. Knowing the amount of self-control he must have exerted to bring you four orgasms while he was weeping – and a bit purple if your eyes weren’t mistaken – threatened to bring out the dom in you. Sadly, you were too worn out for all that now. 

He aligned his thick member to your entrance as you brought your legs up to wrap around his hips. With the help of his hand, he pushed into you slowly, eyebrows furrowing and mouth falling open in pleasure. You let out a long moan and rested your hand on the arm he was using to grip the headboard. 

He breathed out three quick breaths that sounded an awful lot like moans as he bottomed out, forehead leaning down to brush against your own. 

“I love you,” he whispered against your lips. 

“I love you, too,” you caressed his face and he briefly leaned into your hand. Then he started to move. 

His head moved to rest against your neck, where he covered the bruise that was beginning to form with light kisses. His hips were moving back and forth, but you could tell by the way he was breathing that he was restraining himself as to not overstimulate you again. 

You pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s okay, baby. You don’t have to hold back. I’m alright.” 

He looked up at you with desperation clear in his eyes. “Are you sure?” 

You nodded, smiling. “Positive.” 

He let out a sigh of relief and wrapped one arm around your waist and the other around your back, pulling you up slightly as the new position allowed him to reach deeper into you. You cried out at the feeling and he groaned in kind. 

Then he lost control, driving himself in and out of you with reckless abandon, causing you to clutch onto him tighter. You moaned carelessly, feeling your belly beginning to tighten again. He was gritting his teeth and crying out in your ear, thrusting in and out of your slick, wet walls as you completely lost yourselves in each other. 

There was nothing left anymore; only the feeling of his body against yours; his hot breath hitting your ear; your duet of pleasure in the air. The only thing you were sure of was that you couldn’t live without this man. You would go mad if you had to. 

“Never leave me,” you gasped out. 

He kissed your jaw and moaned. “Never.” 

It had all become too much and you finally let go, mouth falling open in a silent scream as you reached your fifth orgasm of the night. You felt him follow you, groaning loudly against your skin and spilling into you. He helped you ride out the aftershocks, slowly thrusting in and out of you until he finally stilled. 

The only sound that could be heard was your ragged breaths as he laid you back down onto the bed and followed suit. You could feel him beginning to soften and he gently pulled out of you. You whined at the loss. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and you felt the bed shift as climbed off of it. You must have fallen asleep because the next second he was back with a washcloth and a plastic basin filled with water. The sound of the water swishing around as he wet the cloth was calming; as was the feeling of it gently rubbing against your heated skin. You moaned in tired delight. 

“That’s nice,” you mumbled. 

He chuckled. “You say that every single time.” 

You smiled as you stared at him. “That must mean I really mean it.” 

“Yeah, guess so.” He looked at you adoringly, lips curved in a soft smile. Swish went the water. 

“How much you wanna bet Dean woke up first?” You stretched out your arms. 

He hummed, contemplating the odds. “Well, Bobby’s room is closer, but Dean’s the more alert hunter.” He finished cleaning you up and squeezed out the wet washcloth into the basin. “Ten bucks?” 

“How ‘bout dinner at the next fancy restaurant we come across?” 

He raised a brow as he peered down at your wicked smile. He narrowed his eyes in playful suspicion. “Sure? Okay. Why, what are you planning?” 

You hummed and turned on your side, smile spreading wider. “You’ll see.” 

And see he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first smut fic I've ever written, so please go easy on me!  
> Or show me mercy, but only if your name is Sam Winchester *winkwinknudgenudgehuehuehueokaysorry*
> 
> Oh, yeah. Sorry for the terrible fan joke, by the way. I was very sleep-deprived when I wrote that part but decided to keep it in because I felt it was simply too stupid to remove. I hope you managed to enjoy the fic regardless :p


End file.
